Obsession
by kyouko68
Summary: After an accident with a chisel pen, Luffy picks up a fettish of touching himself. Can Zoro help him snap out of it? ZoLu. M rated for a reason.


**Yeah! A new story! I came up with this while watching American Dad. Hehe, some of you might be familiar with it. Warning, M rated for a reason. Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Obsession<span>

"So what is it that you're doing again, Usopp?" Luffy asked curiously. The sniper was doing some kind of craft with some wood and a big pen looking thing.

"I'm sketching art onto wood using this hot chisel pen. It burns the lines onto the slab of wood while your drawing regularly except it lasts forever." He explained as he sketched an image of the thousand sunny on the piece of wood place on his lap. Luffy tilted his head with interest.

"That looks kind of fun. Can I try?" he asked. Usopp wasn't so eager though. But then again, it wasn't like Luffy was a child who needed dangerous objects put away from him. Usopp shrugged and stood from where he was sitting.

"Sure, but you have to be careful." Usopp warned as Luffy took the seat that Usopp was previously sitting in.

"Yeah yeah, my turn! I'm going to try and make a picture of the straw hat jolly roger or something." He said grabbing a blank piece of wood.

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Usopp encouraged. "Here, where these. Safety first." He handed Luffy goggles. "We don't want to have any accidents do we?"

"Of course not." He slipped on the safety wear. Usopp handed him the super hot chisel pen.

"Ok, now the pen is really hot so be careful when you-"

"Don't worry, I got this." Luffy, who is generally to rough with everything, brought the pen down too hard onto the thin wooden sheet causing the searing hot pen to go straight through it. The pen went right onto his lap hitting a certain part of male anatomy on Luffy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed bloody murder. Usopp gasped in panic.

Luffy's yell of agony was heard throughout the ship. Everyone in the crew turned their heads in confusion noting if anyone heard that. Usopp burst through the door from his workshop screaming for Chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

"I am in an extreme amount of pain right now." Luffy rasped. He currently was in Chopper's office lying on the bed. His whole crotch area was wrapped in bandages. Usopp sobbed next to him.

"This is all my falt! I should have made my safety precautions!" he grieved. "Luffy probably cant have kids anymore and its all my fault!"

"Don't worry Usopp. Luffy could still have kids because he didn't get any injury in his testicles." Chopper explained casually. Both Usopp and Luffy winced at the statement. The door to the office opened as Nami peeked inside.

"Is he ok?" she asked timidly. The others were seen behind her. It looked like the whole crew was trying to fit into the tiny room.

"Oi, Luffy. Are you uh…ok, man?" Sanji asked. Luffy felt heat rise to his cheeks. Everyone knew about his third degree burns on his penis. He also happened to not be wearing pants at the moment. All he wore was the bandages.

"Hold on let me see." Zoro squeezed his way through the door to get a better look. He grimaced. "Yeesh! That looks…painful."

"It is." Luffy felt more heat on his face. Why did Zoro have to look at him like that? It was already embarrassing enough as it is.

"Fortunately the damage is only temporary. It'll be back to normal in a matter of weeks." Chopper assured then turned to Luffy. "I'll give you some special cream that will help in the healing process."

"What were you guys doing that made this happen anyway?" Nami asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We were chiseling wood." Usopp answered. Their expressions were still dumbfounded, but they decided not to ask.

"Whatever. I have dinner to make." Sanji exited the room. Some followed, going back to what they were previously doing.

"Yum, I'm starvinnnnng~" Luffy was climbing out of the bed when he squealed in pain. He couldn't move his legs at all. It hurt too much. "I hate this." He rasped.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you dinner." Usopp offered. "I have to take full responsibility anyway."

"It's ok Usopp. It wasn't your fault. I just need better aim." Luffy said. Zoro bopped him on the head.

"How about not doing it at all, ya dimwit." Zoro said irritably. "You're gonna be peeling dead skin off your junk for the next few weeks. You're lucky it still even works."

"Yeah, but Chopper said it'll be ok so, I don't have to worry." He leaned back comfortably. Hopefully the weeks will go by smoothly. He'll be up and running in no time.

* * *

><p>In the next three days, Luffy was able to take the bandages off. Chopper had given him the ointment and he said to put it on at least three times a day.<p>

Luffy sat in the men's quarters unsure of what to do. He looked at the tube of ointment then looked at his injury. _How am I supposed to put this on again? _Luffy wondered. Chopper never really did tell him how to do this.

He considered calling Chopper on the baby den-den mushi that he had to have at all time in case of emergency. But the reindeer was currently in surgery with a dog they found stranded on a raft. Apparently its condition was critical.

Luffy shrugged it off and decided to call anyway. He picked up the shell and dialed the number. Chopper answered it. "_Luffy, don't you know that I'm elbow deep in surgery right now." _Chopper said.

"I know, but can you tell me how to put the ointment on?"

"_You just apply directly onto the affected area. It's standard procedure." _Chopper told him. Luffy still didn't understand half the words that Chopper just said. He really needs to explain with, you know smaller words. Luffy was just about to ask when he heard Chopper say something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Over where Chopper is…<strong>

"Chopper, he's flat lining!" Robin who was currently assisting in the surgery said.

"Damn it, hold on! Hold on real tight!" Chopper worked harder to get its heart going again. "Start pumping damn you! And don't you dare stop!" he cursed. The dog's heart was going again, but it was faint. It wasn't enough. "More dang it! Don't quit on me now, you bastard!" Chopper wasn't aware anymore that he was still on the phone with Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Luffy…<strong>

"_Damn it, hold on! Hold on real tight!" _Chopper yelled from over the phone. Luffy complied, putting the ointment on his hands and gripping his member.

"Ok…" Luffy was kind of feeling uncomfortable.

"_Start pumping damn you! And don't you dare stop!" _Chopper instructed. Luffy did as he was told. Luffy's eyebrows drew together.

"I don't know if this is really…"

"_More dang it! Don't quit on me now, you bastard_!"

What Chopper told Luffy to do was making his whole body tingle. He's never felt anything like this before. "Ngh…" he let a small noise slip out. He wasn't fully aware of what he was actually doing. All he knew was that it kind of felt…good. "Ahhh!" his whole body tensed up as he felt some kind of release. During this, he accidentally fell off the phone with Chopper.

"What the hell was that?" Luffy looked at his sticky hands wondering why it felt like that. It was the most intense feeling he's ever felt. Then he looked at the ointment Chopper gave him. _Was it this_? He thought. "I should do this more often." Luffy said to himself. Why hasn't he done this before? He wanted to do it again, but the first time made him kind of tired so all he wants to do is sleep now.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had past and the crew hasn't seen Luffy going out as much as he use to. And plus he's been kicking people out of the men's quarters for some strange reason. He's also been really antsy lately. Like he has fleas or something and he really wants to scratch an itch, tapping his feet and fingers. Zoro has been the most suspicious of this behavior.<p>

It wasn't like Luffy to be this discreet. He must be hiding something. But what? It didn't take long for Zoro to actually figure out what his captain was up to.

It was actually a complete coincidence. It happened one day when Zoro accidently walked in on Luffy in the bathroom. He had found the boy sitting with his pants around his ankles while he pleasured himself. Luffy was shocked when Zoro witnessed him doing this. Zoro was even more shocked. He shut the door trying to comprehend what he had just seen.

He never knew that…_that _was what he was doing all this time. Zoro never even thought that Luffy could ever do such a thing. I mean yeah, guys have needs but still. You don't do it _that_ often. Zoro began to watch his captain closely to try and figure out why he was doing this. And maybe try to put an end to it.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Luffy made his way to Chopper's office. He had ran out of ointment and needed a refill. He needed to soothe himself again. He needed it now. "Hey Chopper." He quickly greeted the reindeer.<p>

"Hi, Luffy. What's up?" Chopper said happily. The straw hat captain rubbed the back of his neck occasionally and also his arm as if he was uncomfortable with something.

"Do you uh…have any more of that ointment, perchance?"

"Oh, you're already finished with the tube I gave you? That was like the third tube I gave you." Chopper reached into a drawer. "Here you go. That's the last tube I have so make it last."

"Yeah sure." Luffy took it and left without another word. _What's up with him? He looks a little paler than usual. I hope he's ok. _Chopper thought.

Luffy went straight into the bathroom. He dropped his pants and went to work on himself. "Ah…" he sighed. He hasn't done this all day today. Not only does it soothe his wounded area, it also makes him feel really _really_ good.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Luffy, I know you're in there." Zoro's voice came from behind the door.

"Go away, I'm busy!" He called back. There was silence. Luffy guessed that Zoro went away. Instead, Zoro's ear was pressed against the door. _I swear to god, if he's doing _that _again. _He couldn't believe that he's still doing this. He knew that he was being irrational, but he never sees him often anymore. He doesn't mindlessly play with Usopp and Chopper, or bug him to no extent. He was even starting to be late for meals.

"Mmm…hah…ngh!" moaning came from behind the door. Zoro felt his face grow red. He backed up from the door. _Dammit. And he's at it again_. He thought in embarrassment sighing to himself. He retreated back to the men's quarters.

Zoro sat on the low placed couch as he thought about what he just witnessed. The thought Luffy pleasuring himself made Zoro's pants feel a bit tight. He sighed. When has it come to this? He shouldn't be fantasizing about his captain.

Honestly enough, Zoro thinks that Luffy has a problem or something. He's been doing this for over a week now. He's not the same anymore. It all started when he was injured that other day. Ever since Luffy removed his bandages and had to put ointment on his-

"I am so stupid!" Zoro smacked himself in the forehead as he just realized how this came to be. He obviously had no choice in the matter and quickly got addicted. Shouldn't Luffy have more will power than that?

Suddenly the door to the room creaked open. Zoro turned to see Luffy sliding his way through the door and closing it behind him. When Luffy turned around he saw Zoro for the first time. He jumped. "Oh, hey Zoro." He greeted stiffly.

Zoro looked at him with a serious expression. "I know what you've been doing." Zoro stated as he rose from his seat.

"Y-you do?" Luffy stuttered backing into the door as Zoro came closer. Zoro noticed the bags under Luffy's eyes from lack of sleep. He put his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"It has to stop." Zoro said firmly. Luffy drew his eyebrows together in a frown.

"W-why?" he mumbled. Zoro didn't think Luffy realized so he's going to have to tell him.

"Luffy, you have a problem. This…activity that you're doing. It's not healthy to be doing it so many times in a day. Plus, you haven't been going out on the deck lately. You need fresh air." Zoro slightly shook his shoulders for emphasis.

"B-but I-"

"No buts. You have a problem and the first stage to recovery is acceptance." Zoro let go of Luffy. The boy looked down tiredly.

"Zoro…your right. It's just so hard to quit. I mean, I do it once but I have to do it again and again. I don't think I can't find another way to pass the time anymore."

"Yes you can. Just do what you normally do. Try and keep your mind off of it. There's a lot of other stuff to do other than masturbate." Zoro chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Touching yourself."

"Ah."

Luffy took heed of Zoro's advice. He tried to go out more and mingle with the others. He focused extra hard so he wouldn't try to think about touching himself. He found good ways to distract himself like play games and fish with Usopp and Chopper. He'd sing and dance with Brook. He even took an interest in Robin's books.

Miraculously, this has work for a good week and a half. It was late noon and Luffy sprawled himself on the deck. He didn't have anything to do so he was just soaking up the sun. He was even considering taking a nap right there.

His lazy eyes wondered around the deck. Robin read at the table while Nami sat with her enjoying a cold beverage. He looked some more to see Franky casually steering the Sunny, whistling a tune. Luffy's eyes then moved towards Zoro who was currently lifting weights.

His swordsman swung a huge weight up and down simulating the slashes of a sword. Luffy couldn't help, but stare at his finely chiseled chest glistened with sweat. The tantalizing way of his muscles rippling underneath his skin.

Luffy found himself getting really hot. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. He took a big gulp as he continued to watch Zoro's movements. _Damn it, I can't take it anymore!_

Luffy rushed down to the men's quarters, thankful that the room was empty. "One last time is all I need! Then I'm done for good!" he tried to convince himself as he forced open his vest. He brought out the nearly empty tube of ointment. "Come on, come on. I only need a little." He squeezed it, hopeful that there was still more in it.

Before Luffy could do anything else, Zoro burst into the room. Luffy jumped, trying to hide what he was trying to do. "Luffy, I know what you're trying to do!" he accused.

"No, you don't understand! Just this once!" Luffy pleaded. Zoro grabbed Luffy's wrist and held it above his head. Within doing this, they both collapsed onto the couch.

"Luffy, you better than this." Zoro hand Luffy pinned underneath him. He had to find out a way to distract him. Zoro couldn't stop looking at Luffy's pink lips that uttered protests for him to let go. Zoro knew he'd probably regret it, but it was for his captain's sake.

Without warning Zoro pressed his lips against the other's. Luffy stiffened and his eyes widened. He felt his head swirl as he tried gripping Zoro's shirt. Many thought were rushing though Luffy's mind at once. _I-is Zoro actually kissing me. Why is he-? When did he-? I can't believe that-_

Zoro ended as quickly as when he started it. "You really need to find more things to distract yourself with." Zoro smirked down at the smaller. Luffy blushed under his gaze.

"I guess I already did find something to distract me." Luffy said.

"And what's that?" Zoro leaned in a bit closer.

"This." Luffy closed the gap between them. The kiss gradually became deeper. The feeling was fantastic. It wasn't like anything Luffy has ever felt before. The way Zoro ravaged his mouth. He wanted more.

"We should do this more often."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if anyone expected…you know…more. But I figured that this would be a good ending. Please don't kill me.<strong>


End file.
